


February Words 20: Coast

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Peanut butter cups.





	February Words 20: Coast

Stiles looked at the clock near his dad’s office and decided his stack of done paperwork deserved a treat. He opened his second drawer.

It wasn’t lunchtime yet. That meant that if he indulged now, by the time he saw his husband again any evidence of his misdemeanor should be gone.

Stiles lifted one of the little contraband treats out of the bag and looked over his shoulder, as if Derek might be hovering nearby and catch him.

If Stiles didn’t know better, he’d wonder if the kid Derek was carrying wasn’t his: what kind of Stilinski child hated Reeces?

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _coast is clear (idiom): safe to do something because no one is watching who would prevent you or catch you_
> 
> So, yes, this is probably a few months after [Temperature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734750). I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.
> 
> _Though I'm fine with people wanting to create most fanworks [art, podfic, fanmix, translations] of this story, I'd prefer that no direct "sequel" be written as I have my own planned (eventually). Thank you._


End file.
